


The One Where She Trips

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: National Siblings DayRequest: Darcy and Rhodey are siblingsSelf selected Prompt: I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.





	The One Where She Trips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



The party was going really well. The music was loud, but not too loud. There was plenty of food and drink, and as far as she could tell, no one was sitting by themselves. She snagged a bottle of ginger ale and went in search of her friends. She set an alarm on her phone to go back around in an hour, and then slid in next to Jane, hip checking her as she picked up the threads of the conversation.

“You’ve done a great job,” her friend said to her. “Thanks for taking this on.”

“Of course bosslady,” Darcy said with an indulgent smile. “I love a good party and what better reason than your engagement?”

Jane smiled down at the ring on her hand and then over at the man who had put it there. Sam was holding court with a few of his friends, but as soon as he felt Jane looking at him, his gaze turned to her. It was soft and sappy and Darcy felt that this moment here was the perfect encapsulation of how right they were for each other. There was no way to deny what there was between them. They were both reckless in their own ways, but somehow that helped rein the other in when that was needed. They both were passionate and loyal, and some days Darcy felt lucky to just know them. 

As she listened to Jane tell the story of how she had unknowingly picked her ring out herself, Darcy felt her alarm go off in her pocket. She discreetly removed herself from the group and made her way toward the kitchen to check on the food and drinks. After replenishing some items there, she started another lap of the party, saying hello to everyone and making sure they were all having a good time. It was while she was turned to make some witty comeback to one of Steve’s playful teases that she completely missed that the edge of a rug had curled up, and she went sprawling toward the ground.

Or, in this case, not the ground, but, rather, the lap of someone that, if her cheek had the ability to accurate gauge such things, was rather well endowed. She took a moment to let the mortification really sink in as she tried to extract herself from the highly embarrassing situation. Strong hands went under her arms to help lift her up, but ended up awkwardly grazing her boobs and getting tangled in her cardigan.

“Shit! Sorry,” a familiar voice rumbled into her ear, making her face turn hotter red than before. Of  _ course _ it was Clint’s lap. 

“Hey!” an angry voice shouted. “Get your fucking hands off my sister.”

Darcy groaned as she finally pushed herself off Clint’s lap and stared daggers at her brother. “Thanks Jimmy,” she said sarcastically, “because what this situation was really missing was everyone staring at me after that humiliating trip.” Clint, meanwhile had hastily removed his hands from her and was staring wide eyed at her brother.

“I wasn’t trying anything,” he immediately said. “She fell and I was just trying to help her up. The boob thing was an accident.”

“You touched her boobs?” Rhodey roared.

Darcy, who now was half sitting on Clint, half on the couch, shot daggers at him. “Shut up Jimmy! Just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean you get to harass literally anyone that talks to me.”

Darcy noticed that the party had gotten quiet and everyone was looking at them.

“Rhodey!” Tony said in a whine, “why are you calling Lewis your sister?”

“Because I am, well, kind of,” Darcy said. “His mom was briefly wife number four for my dad. We were step siblings  for...three years?”

“Yeah, three,” he agreed.

“How did I not know that?” Tony asked, looking scandalized.

“Because it happened before we met, and when we were in college I didn’t have a lot of time to do normal older brother things.”

“Also, the divorce was before he went to college so while he kinda took to the whole older brother thing and tried to keep it up even after my dad ruined yet another marriage, I didn’t expect it or anything. And, while normally him being my brother is  kind of cool,  _ it is not cool when he is making a scene at a party I worked very hard on _ .” 

Rhodey winced. “Okay, yeah. Sorry Darce.” He flopped onto the couch next to her, and the party slowly resumed now that the spectacle was over. “I just don’t trust guys around you, you know that.”

“Of course I do, but that’s why I have that sweet taser you got me. Besides, all of this,” she said waving her hand in the general area of Clint’s crotch, “was a total accident.”

Rhodey leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Sorry Little One. I get carried away.”

“I know you do. And now I need you to go mingle to help get things flowing again, okay?”

“You got it D,” he said hoisting himself back up off the couch.

She turned to Clint. “I’m really sorry about the whole my face in your lap thing.”

“Sorry for the accidental tit touch,” Clint said, his cheeks tinged with pink.

“Yeah, when you do it for real, it better not be just an accidental brush,” she said with more confidence than she felt as she stood up, “because I don’t have time for fumbling boys.” And yes, maybe she had once planned that sentence in her head, but she never thought she would get to use it.

Clint’s face shone with a moment of confusion and then his eyes darkened. “And if I wanted to prove I have very good hands?”

“Then you should come find me when the party’s over.”

She walked away, not looking back, hoping desperately she did it in a cool confident manner. As long as the rug stayed in place, she just might pull it off.


End file.
